


Janet E. Katz Obituary

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency
Genre: Other, obituary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: Many of you remember Janet as being the owner of Johnny’s Green Pen. She was a writer of E! fic, and a good friend to many. She passed away in August of 2020. Please remember her and say prayers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Janet E. Katz Obituary

Janet E. Katz  
Owner of JohnnysGreenPen fanfiction website.  
April 24, 1961 - August 4, 2020  
Ft. Lee, NJ  
Cremated - Burial Private


End file.
